


Skyrim Snippets

by Ryu_No_Joou



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_No_Joou/pseuds/Ryu_No_Joou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles based off odd words/emotions, featuring my Dragonborn and his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quidnunc

**Quidnunc - Teldryn Sero**

_One who always has to know what is going on._

Slightly NSFW. Chac belongs to [Nudebeme](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme).

 

“Where did those two get off to?” Teldryn asked, scowling across the table at his patron, Chac. “They’ve been gone twenty minutes already.”

“Oh, you were counting?” Chac laughed, strumming his lute. He knew exactly what Sirius and Vorstag were up to, but Teldryn was so ragingly heterosexual that the thought hadn’t even crossed his mind. “C’mon, leave them be.”

The Dunmer stood, pushing back his chair. “You two promised me a dragon, and I’m impatient. I’m going to go get them.” He headed off towards the back rooms of the Retching Netch, Chac watching with an evil leer. Putting down his lute, Chac followed stealthily. He couldn’t wait to see the look on his friend’s face….

Stopping only to consult Geldis on which room the two men had gone to, Teldryn strode down the dim hall and located the right chamber. He pounded on the door. “Oi! Let’s get going!” 

He received no response, and glowered at the door, Chac suppressing giggles behind him. Finally Teldryn raised one chitin-booted foot and kicked the door viciously, sending it flying open and rebounding against the wall so fiercely it almost shut again. “Okay, n’wahs, I’m sick of waiting fo-“

He stopped dead, his dark grey skin quickly turning white. Sirius was kneeling on the floor in front of Vorstag, who had his back pressed against the wall, both men completely naked. Sirius was holding Vorstag’s erect cock in one hand, and Teldryn’s horrified red eyes noted the strand of saliva hanging from the Imperial’s lip to the Nord’s member. And even worse, Sirius’ other hand was behind Vorstag, almost if his fingers were up his -

Teldryn staggered backward and collided with Chac, who was now laughing uproariously. The Bosmer caught his friend, steadying him, watching in amusement as both Sirius and Vorstag fumbled for their clothes, embarrassed beyond belief.

“I told you,” Chac grinned at the Dunmer. “Curiosity killed the Khajiit, you know.”


	2. Basorexia

**Basorexia - Sirius/Chac**

_An overwhelming desire to kiss._

(Takes place not long after the two Dovahkiin become friends. Chac belongs to [Nudebeme](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme).)

 

“So I said, that’s not a Horker, that’s my wife!” Chac passed on this joke from Cicero, and he and Sirius were soon howling with laughter. It was an old joke and actually not that funny, but the drinks they’d been consuming all evening had warped their humor a bit.

“Boethiah’s ass,” Sirius managed weakly, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes and signaling to the innkeeper, who brought over two more tankards of Stros M’Kai rum. “Did I ever tell you the one about the priest of Mara, the Flame Atronach, and the landlady?”

“No,” his companion hiccuped eagerly. His tongue darted out and licked his lips. Sirius’ eyes followed Chac’s tongue and continued to rest on his mouth. The way the Bosmer’s lips moved as he talked was hypnotic in a way. “Come on, tell me.”

“Okay, so the priest shows up to rent a room -“ as Sirius told the joke, his eyes were riveted to Chac’s lips, enjoying the flash of his teeth, rum sparkling in the light. Sirius’ voice was on autopilot, the joke coming out even as his brain wandered. In his haze of drunkenness he was suddenly overwhelmed with the need to kiss Chac, to feel the Bosmer’s mouth against his… to run his tongue over those sweet-tasting lips. 

“….so the guard asked, if it was the atronach, how come the bed’s not burned, eh?” Chac laughed at the punchline, loudly and joyfully, pounding the table with his fist. Sirius watched him, dazed, enthralled. In his mind he was already leaning forward to take possession of his friend’s mouth, their lips meeting, tongues battling. His hands would wind themselves in the elf’s wild dreads and pull him closer…

The Imperial shot to his feet in a hurry. “Gotta take a piss,” he mumbled quickly and raced out of the bar. Shaken out of his liquored haze, he cursed himself mentally as he entered the privy. What the fuck was that about? He had a husband he’d never once strayed from, and Chac was his friend, a married friend at that. But still the Bosmer’s face floated before him, those fathom-deep black eyes almost boring into him, a wicked smile curling his lips.


	3. Strikhedonia

**Strikhedonia - Sirius/Vorstag**

_The pleasure of being able to say “to hell with it”._

Chac belongs to [Nudebeme](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme).

 

Sirius hated the soirees Elisif threw at the Blue Palace. 

It was an excuse for Skyrim’s rich and well-connected individuals to get together and stuff themselves while gossiping like a bunch of old women - as long as they were supporters of the Empire. Ulfric’s parties were much better, with a lot more booze and some actual music, not this soft, lilting dreck. But it was expected a Thane of Solitude should be there, and so he was, dressed resplendently in his finest Dunmeri robes, clutching a goblet of the swill Elisif called wine.

He sighed, wishing his friend Chac was here. The Bosmer would have brightened the place with his wild music and exuberant dancing (and maybe some good liquor), but somehow he had gotten out of the party. As far as Sirius knew, Chac wasn’t even in the city. His eyes scanned the chattering guests and at last, there was some relief from boredom - his husband returning from the privy, carefully attired in a red outfit Sirius loved on him.

“You’re still sulking in the corner?” Vorstag laughed, taking his husband’s goblet and sipping it. “Ugh.” His voice lowered. “Where does she get this?”

“Locally,” Sirius sighed. “You’d think with all her Imperial connections she’d at least get some good Surilie Brothers or Tamika shipped in from Cyrodiil, but she insists on supporting that farm down the road. I tried to tell her Jazbay grapes are way too acidic to make a good wine, but she was all ‘That’s not the point of this meeting’ and ‘Really, can’t you be serious?’.” He cringed. “I hate puns.”

Vorstag discreetly poured the goblet into a potted plant and straightened up just as the Jarl herself glided over, wearing some putrid-green gown that Radiant Raiment should have been ashamed to put out. “Enjoying yourselves?” she asked.

“Of course, Jarl Elisif,” Sirius said, but his smile was more of a grimace. Elisif was too wrapped up in her own business to notice. As soon as she had drifted on to other and more interesting guests, Sirius slumped into a chair and groaned. Vorstag reached out and squeezed his shoulder, knowing well that his lover hated these parties. He moved behind the chair and rubbed Sirius’ shoulders, kissing the top of his head.

“You know,” he murmured, “we could slip away. It’s been two hours, we’ve been seen, everyone will remember the Dragonborn was here. We can go back to the inn, have something warm to eat and some good mead… maybe have a little fun?”

“Mmmm.” Sirius leaned back, resting his head against Vorstag’s stomach as his lover continued to rub his shoulders. Then his face brightened. “Food later. Fun, now.”

“What -“ Vorstag knew that mischievous look on Sirius’ face. “Oh, gods, just don’t get us arrested.”

“Nah, come on,” Sirius purred. He took Vorstag’s hand and pulled him away, nodding politely at anyone who glanced at them, and soon they had left the chatter and deathless music behind. Sirius pushed open a door and tugged Vorstag inside, latching the door behind them and pressing his husband against the wall for a hot, arousing kiss. It wasn’t until Sirius had him half naked and sprawled across the bed that Vorstag realized something.

“Sirius! This is Elisif’s bedroom!”

Sirius laughed, opening his robes. Any other protests Vorstag may have had were silenced when he observed the growing bulge under his lover’s loincloth, and he drew Sirius down on top of him for another scorching kiss. “I was getting bored….. as you would say, my love, ‘fuck it’.”

“I knew you’d see it my way,” Sirius grinned.


	4. Sphallolalia

**Sphallolalia- Sirius/Vilkas**

_Flirtatious talk that leads nowhere._

(Requested by [Nudebeme](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme), creator of Chac and Pjerlas.)

 

Chac tossed his pack into a corner and kissed Vilkas warmly. “It’s good to be home, my love.”

“It’s good to have you home,” Vilkas smiled, and turned to Chac’s Imperial companion, who had likewise set down his pack and was rubbing at the small of his back. “It’s nice to have you visit us again, Sirius! Did you two have a good time?”

“No,” the pair answered in unison, and Chac laughed.

“We waded through the biggest swamp in all of Hjaalmarch, fought off a gigantic horde of Draugr, and when we finally found the “fabulous treasure” Jarl Skald wanted us to find, it was a ring. Nothing else. Not even enchanted.” The Bosmer put on such a pout that his husband could only laugh and shake his head.

“Well, it’s over now, and I’ll get you both some dinner. Do you want to take baths before eating? Sirius, please, you’re our guest, you go first.” Vilkas smiled at the tall man.

“Ah, thanks, but Chac can go first,” Sirius said. “I’d like to sit for a minute and collect my thoughts…” Pounding footsteps were heard overhead, and he chuckled. “Besides, the scamps are coming.”

“Pa!” Alesan and Pjerlas came thundering down the stairs, clad in pajamas, launching themselves at Chac. “Welcome home!”

Sirius took a seat at the table and smiled as he watched his friend grip both his children in a bear hug, neither kid minding the vaguely swampy smell Chac bore. He thought of his own little girl, Sofie, who was certainly in bed by now but who would be just as excited to see him when he returned. Meanwhile, Chac had doled out hugs and kisses and presents, and finally got to his feet. 

“Okay, my cubs, I’m going to go wash this mud off. You can stay up a little longer, but when Da says it’s time for bed, I want you back upstairs right away, understand?”

“Yes, Pa,” the children chorused, and turned to Sirius, climbing on him and tugging at his long hair. Sirius didn’t mind, just laughed and tickled them and answered their wide-eyed questions until Vilkas announced it was bedtime. Once they were alone, Sirius sighed and removed his boots, watching as Vilkas stirred the pot over the fire. He observed the Nord closely. Vorstag was the most handsome man in Skyrim (as far as Sirius was concerned), but Vilkas was a close second, and Sirius wondered idly if it would be possible to lure him into bed. With Chac, of course. 

The dragon inside him writhed eagerly, not with rage this time but with lust. Putting on his most charming smile and using his most beguiling voice, Sirius spoke up.

“Smells good. You’re a great cook, Vilkas.”

Thank you,” Vilkas smiled, slicing bread. 

“Handsome, too. Not a spot on my Vorstag, but…”

“Was that supposed to be a compliment?”

“Hey, I’m just saying.” Sirius watched Vilkas’ battle-worn hands as he continued to cook, imagining what kind of dirty things those fingers could do. “I like to make sure a good-looking man knows how attractive he is.”

The Nord arched an eyebrow and wondered if Sirius had been drinking. “Well, thank you….”

“You’re happy to have Chac home, aren’t you?”

“Of course, I miss him so much when he’s away.”

The Imperial rested his chin on his hands, smiling wickedly. “It’s not just that, is it?”

“I don’t see what you’re getting at….”

“Aw, c’mon, we’re all adults here. You get horny without him, right?”

Vilkas turned red and faced the fire so he wouldn’t have to meet those piercing steel-grey eyes. “That’s none of your business,” he spluttered.

It wasn’t just the fire making Vilkas’ cheeks glow like that. Sirius pushed further. “What’s wrong with that? I’m telling you, I get hot as fuck when I’m away from Vorstag. My hand just doesn’t cut it after awhile, know what I mean?”

Vilkas did, but was deeply embarrassed by the topic. “Sirius…”

“And I’m here…. and you’re here… and Chac is here, and I bet you anything he’s jerking it in the bath right now…. we could put supper on hold and join him, whaddya think?”

“No, I…”

“I think it’s time for you to stop hitting on my husband,” Chac spoke from behind Sirius, gripping his shoulders. The Imperial nearly jumped out of his seat.

“Chac -!”

The elf was laughing. “You’re such an ass,” he said fondly. “Go take your bath and do what you’ve gotta do. We’ll keep dinner warm.”

Mortified, and ashamed too, Sirius stood quickly and fled for the bathhouse, a quick “Sorry!” tossed over his shoulder. Chac laughed until he cried, while Vilkas, still slightly unnerved by the conversation, glared at him. 

“You two are awful.”

“We know.” Chac tugged Vilkas into his lap and hugged him. “Don’t mind Sirius, that’s his dick talking. He’ll be back to normal once he takes care of himself.” He nuzzled his love’s neck. “But, to satisfy my curiosity, what would you think about the three of us -“

“No.”

“Just thought I’d ask.”


	5. Longing

**Longing - Sirius**

(Sequel to Chapter 4. Chac belongs to [Nudebeme](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme).)

 

His ears burning in shame, Sirius ducked into Proudspire’s bathhouse, shutting the door behind him and leaning against it, his head bowed. For the minute he could ignore his tired, sore body and the dank smell of swamp that clung to him. He was honestly surprised Vilkas or Chac - or both of them, actually - hadn’t hit him, the way he had been going on.

Wearily, the tall Imperial pulled clean clothes from his pack and laid them out before undressing. Exhausted or not, his cock was standing eagerly at attention. _‘You’d think I’d be too old to be popping random boners,’_ Sirius thought to himself, sinking into the clean water, which smelled of the same woody, spicy scent he associated with Chac. He scrubbed himself vigorously, trying to ignore the throbbing of his erection, but his brain insisted on torturing him with images of his husband and thoughts of what Chac and Vilkas might be doing while he was out of the room.

“Ugh.” Sliding down until the water touched his chin, Sirius lightly palmed his cock. He closed his eyes, thinking of Vorstag. He looked forward to being reunited with his husband, and a fantasy began to form as he stroked himself slowly. As a first anniversary present he had crafted a very lifelike dildo out of moonstone, embarrassing Vorstag at first, but they had put it to good use. He imagined Vorstag using it on himself, as he must do when Sirius had been gone a long time and his body ached for release. A groan escaped his lips as he imagined Vorstag caressing the toy, coating it with Dibellan oil, perhaps pretending it was Sirius’ cock he held. Sirius’ hand sped up. Vorstag was pouring oil on his fingers, laying on his back with his legs spread wide. One finger barely breached his pucker, a sharp gasp coming from the Nord’s throat at the intrusion. Slowly he worked himself open, adding a second finger, then a third.

In the bath Sirius moaned, his own fingers delving into his hole as he pictured Vorstag. In his fantasy Vorstag was sweating now, breathing heavily. His entrance was stretched and wet, glistening pink in the candlelight. For a moment he paused to tug at his dripping cock, then poured more oil on the toy. Sirius groaned. It was if he was there, watching his husband. His own erection throbbed, but he wouldn’t touch himself. Not yet.

He could hear his husband’s husky whisper in his ear. _“You want to watch me fuck myself?”_

“Yeah,” Sirius panted, not aware he had spoken aloud. He was absorbed in his fantasy, Chac and Vilkas and his own embarrassing personality forgotten. He scissored his fingers gently, groaning softly as he stretched himself. In his mind Vorstag kissed him and lay back on the bed, the fantasy of all fantasies with his hair tossed back and his body so wantonly displayed.

_“Watch,”_ Vorstag commanded, and began pushing the toy into his ass, slowly, teasingly, the way he liked it. Sirius groaned louder, throwing his head back. The water splashed but was unheard, so deep was he in his illusion.

“Slow,” he gasped, imitating the movements he imagined on himself. Vorstag smiled and obeyed, barely penetrating himself with the dildo’s tip. At the same time he ran his fingers lightly over the head of his cock, a whorish gleam in his eyes.

_“You like this, don’t you?”_

“Ohh, yeah.” Finally Sirius grabbed his own hot erection, running his thumb along its length. “You’re so fucking gorgeous…”

_“So are you.”_ Vorstag pushed the dildo in deeper this time, his tender hole stretching to accommodate it. _“Mmm… it’s not as good as you, but beggars can’t be choosers..”_ He continued to push, moaning in that soft, delicious way that sent shivers down Sirius’ spine. At last he had it buried deep inside him, and Sirius stroked himself faster, his fingers as far inside his ass as he could get them.

“Feels good?” he panted, and fantasy Vorstag purred in agreement. He began to move his wrist, pulling the toy out and thrusting it in again, his thick cock weeping, jumping at every thrust. Sirius squeezed his own length and moaned louder. Waves of pleasure washed over him as he imagined his husband fucking himself, and Sirius wished it were real, wished they were in the room together right now, it didn’t matter which, he’d gladly fuck Vorstag in their bedroom or here in the bath. His fist moved up and down his shaft, and in his imagination Vorstag was crying out in pleasure.

_“Yes, Sirius, yes!”_ The fantasy had changed and now they were fucking in a cabin by the river in the Rift, a cabin they liked to stay in when on holiday. Vorstag was hedonism personified, grabbing at his husband’s hips with his head thrown back to expose his pale throat, hair spread on the pillows like a chestnut halo, sweat beading at his temples. Sirius pounded into him, biting sharply at his neck and shoulders, drawing blood but neither man caring. Vorstag’s hand tangled itself in Sirius’ long hair and pulled hard. Sirius gave a harder thrust in retaliation, grunting eagerly. Pleasure welled up in him, gathering in the pit of his stomach, his moans echoing off the stone walls of the bath. The doors may have been thick, but Sirius’ voice was loud enough to make Chac giggle. Vilkas was red, pretending not to hear.

_“Ahh, fuck!”_ Fantasy Vorstag came then, his walls clenching tightly around Sirius. His cum spurted between them, coating their bellies with warmth. Sirius growled deep in his throat, sounding quite draconic, and came into his hand, trembling and gasping. “FUCK!” His release came in waves, his body tense and taut, his seed coating his fingers and pearling on the surface of the bath.

Sirius’ body began to relax, his fantasy fading away. He sprawled bonelessly in the water, his need taken care of but his heart quietly aching for the closeness of his lover. After several long minutes Sirius opened his eyes and realized the water was cold. Heaving a sigh, he rinsed off quickly and stepped out of the tub. If he was going to spend the night, he’d better get dressed and apologize to Vilkas.


	6. Druxy

**Druxy - Sirius and Sofie**

_Something which looks good on the outside, but is actually rotten inside._

(Skyrim modern au.)

 

The tall man unfolded himself from his gleaming car, drawing stares from the parents clustered near the steps of Martin Septim Elementary. He was very good-looking, with long black hair, dressed in torn jeans, a grey tank top, and heavy motorcycle boots. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of aviator shades, and his arms were covered in tattoos. He leaned against his car, arms crossed, head tilted back as if he was staring at the sky. The younger mothers giggled and whispered behind their hands.

“Who is that?” “He’s awfully handsome, don’t you think?” “I’ve never seen him here before….”

The older mothers, grandparents, and fathers vaguely knew him as the guy who owned the tattoo parlor downtown. What he was doing here was beyond them…. surely, he didn’t have a child here? What a sight his offspring must be. A rude little boy with a mohawk and torn pants, wearing temporary tattoos to emulate his father, his only career option a stick-up man? Some little slut-in-training in a belly shirt and miniskirt, destined to drop out in junior high and have three kids by the age of nineteen?

A small group of wealthy, snobbish women standing by the flagpole started gossiping, not bothering to keep their voices down. They were all attractive, well-dressed women, possible models for ‘Good Housekeeping’ or ‘Martha Stewart Living’ with their beauty-shop hairdos and gleaming jewelry.

“Look at the state of him. Drinks, probably.” “Do you think he’s a drug addict?” “His child must be awful. Imagine growing up with someone like that for a father.” “Those tattoos are awful.” “He couldn’t really have a son or daughter here. He must be a child molester. Should we call the police?”

The bell rang, cutting off this malicious talk, and a stream of happily shouting children poured from the school, some running to the line of buses, others finding their parents waiting for them.

“Papa!” A pretty little girl with shoulder-length brown hair hurtled down the steps, her yellow dress fluttering around her knees and her sandals flapping madly on the pavement. She threw herself at the tall man, who had removed his sunglasses and was beaming. He folded her into a warm hug.

“Sofie, how was school?” Sirius beamed at his daughter.

“It was great! We drew pictures of our families in art and I drew you and Daddy and me and Meeko! I put Lydia in too!” The mothers were speechless as the adorable girl climbed into the shining black car, chattering all the while. Wasn’t that Vorstag’s daughter? The sweet, shy man who came by in a red SUV, wearing a suit?

“I can’t wait to see it.” Sirius shut the door behind her and crossed to the driver’s side. “Buckle up, we’ll go home and take Meeko for a walk before Daddy gets back from work. How does pizza sound for supper?”

“Can we invite Lydia too?” Sofie asked eagerly, buckling her seatbelt.

“Of course, my little love. We’re off.”

Silenced, the mothers could only watch as the black car pulled away from the curb.


	7. Celebration

**Celebration - Sirius/Vorstag**

(Takes place after Sirius and Vorstag have been married 10 years, and after Sirius duels and kills Vorstag's abusive, possessive ex. Chac belongs to [Nudebeme](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme).)

 

The days passed. It was hard for Vorstag to believe Hongar was really dead, but the relief he felt every time he remembered was evident on his face and in his attitude. A week after the battle, during which Sirius and Vorstag had spent quietly alone in Breezehome, they returned to Lakeview Manor.

“Pa! Dad!” Sofie was waiting for them, waving, tall and willowy in her blue College robes. She ran to meet them as they entered the yard, grabbing them both in a hug. “By Kynareth, I was so worried. I came home for a surprise visit and Lydia said Pa was off to fight some ex-boyfriend of Dad’s and I couldn’t believe it - I thought you were dead, what took so long??”

The sight of their adult daughter and her concern made both men smile, and after an exchange of hugs and kisses were able to lead her inside where Lydia and Rayya greeted them with expressions of relief. They all gathered around the table and Sirius let Vorstag tell the story, his brown eyes shining as he described every blow. Gone was the feelings of terror they had experienced, and the three women were greatly impressed by the tale. Talk turned to Sofie’s studies at the College - “I’ve read so much about the old school of Mysticism, levitation and magical transport, it’s fascinating, Pa, did you really see it on Morrowind?” - and the most recent happenings in Falkreath.

“It’s good to be home,” Sirius said after awhile, his warm gaze directed at his family. He considered himself quite lucky to have survived the battle, and if it hadn’t been for Azura’s help, he wouldn’t be sitting with his loved ones.

“I wish you’d gotten home sooner,” Sofie said, employing the little pout that had always charmed her parents. “I have to go back to school tonight.”

“I’m sorry, my little love.” Sirius hugged her. “We’ll come to visit you, I promise.”

The rest of the day went by quite happily, ending with a dinner outdoors on the top of the tower. After helping to clean up, the family bid a tearful farewell to Sofie, who mounted her black gelding and started off to Winterhold, turning back to wave until she was out of sight.

“You must be tired, my Thane,” Lydia finally said. “Rayya and I will clean up, you and Vorstag should go to bed.”

“Thanks,” Sirius said gratefully. He and Vorstag bid the women goodnight and headed to their room. When Sofie had left for the College, her parents had switched her bedroom for theirs, taking the spacious first-story room for themselves. It afforded them more privacy, and tonight they would need it. No sooner had the door shut behind them than Sirius scooped Vorstag into his arms, tossing him onto the bed and kneeling over him.

Vorstag giggled, a sound to make Sirius’ heart soar with joy. No longer would his beloved be burdened with the worry of his ex…. He leaned down to kiss Vorstag. They hadn’t made love since the fight, both preoccupied with their thoughts, and were eager to rectify the situation. Vorstag pulled Sirius down on top of him, and they frolicked on the bed, kissing and tickling, casting aside garments until they were both in their underwear. 

“What shall I do with you, my love?” Sirius asked, loving the way Vorstag blushed and laughed, almost like a child despite his forty-five years. “Shall I…” he leaned close to whisper in Vorstag’s ear, causing more giggles.

“You’re awful,” Vorstag snickered, pushing his husband away, pleased when he refused to go. “You know that, right?”

“I do,” Sirius laughed, and placed soft kisses on Vorstag’s lips, nose, and forehead. “But I didn’t hear a refusal…”

“I can’t refuse you,” Vorstag purred, and he wriggled out of his loincloth, tossing it aside. Sirius did the same, sitting up and pulling Vorstag into his lap. They kissed feverishly, Vorstag reaching between them to touch his lover’s manhood.

“EEEY - OHHH!” The door suddenly burst open and both men jumped, scrambling to cover themselves as a tall, rowdy Bosmer entered the room, holding two huge bottles aloft. Dressed in a blindingly orange tunic and his long dreads festooned with clanking beads, the elf was a sight to behold. “You assholes!” he greeted them happily, kicking the door shut. “How come I wasn’t invited, huh?”

“Chac!” Sirius was surprised to see his old friend standing there. “What in the name of Azura-” 

“Vilkas and I heard the news from Farkas. He’s finally dead, huh?” Chac popped open the bottles, which proved to be fine Altmeri champagne. He thrust one into Sirius’ hands. “Ding-dong, the bastard’s dead, and all that, right?” He downed some champagne from his own bottle, clapping Vorstag on the back. “Glad you married a Dragonborn now, huh?”

Sirius sighed, shaking his head but smiling, and went to fetch goblets from the cabinet in the corner, the sheet wrapped around his waist and trailing like a gown. Chac found this very funny and reached out to grab the end, giving it a rough yank. He had only meant to make Sirius spin and stumble, but the sheet fell away, revealing his body to the two on the bed.

“Oh gods!” Vorstag laughed at the look on Sirius’ face, as Chac howled. Embarrassed, Sirius returned and swiped at the Bosmer’s head. 

“You’re the asshole.”

“Don’t I know it,” Chac grinned, as Sirius poured out champagne for himself and Vorstag. “You still love me, though, I know it.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Sirius downed his drink, licking his lips. “Hey, this is good. Where did you get it?”

“Remember when we raided Elenwen’s rooms at the Thalmor Embassy? She was hiding it well, but…” Chac wiggled his eyebrows.

“Boethiah’s ass, that was eleven years ago. No wonder this stuff’s so good.” Sirius poured more. He and Vorstag settled back on the pillows, snuggled close, while Chac kicked off his boots and leaned against the footboard of the bed, facing them. Comfortable with his husband and his old friend, Sirius didn’t bother to cover up, something both Vorstag and Chac secretly enjoyed.

“So this visit couldn’t wait until daylight?” Vorstag teased gently, and the Bosmer shrugged. 

“I planned on staying in Falkreath but then I was like, fuck it, I’m nearly there. Didn’t expect you two to be in bed so early,” came the cheeky reply. 

“Ah-ha, you thought you could sneak between us?” Sirius asked, amused. “You were hungry for a…. sandwich?”

“Eh-heh. Well, I wouldn’t say no….” the shameless elf grinned.

“It’s up to Vorstag,” Sirius chuckled, downing more champagne. 

“What the hell,” sighed his husband, and put down his goblet. “Get rid of that awful thing you’re wearing and we’ll see how it goes.”

The offending garment was gone on a flash, the drunken mer snuggling up between the two men. Sirius sniggered, pouring more booze. It was time for a celebration, after all.


End file.
